


The Stars Shine Upon Us

by HailSam, orphan_account



Category: Naruto, Star Trek: The Next Generation (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alien Biology, Alternate Universe - Future, Breastfeeding, F/M, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, Kid Fic, M/M, Multi, Pon Farr, Pregnancy, Vulcan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-03
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2017-12-07 10:10:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/747320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HailSam/pseuds/HailSam, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are the adventures of the USS Skyrunner. Captain Samantha, Aenar from her home planet Andoria, First Mate Itachi Uchiha, Vulcan, Science officer Sasuke Uchiha, brother to Itachi, and CMO Hail from a planet full of ice Aliens. Along with the Captain and First Mate's young son, Matthew, follow them into their new adventure each day, from exploring new planets to greeting new aliens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. So. I made up my character Hail from Star Trek online. My friend, Samantha, she made up Matthew on her own and he's a real sweet boy :3 Anyway. We talked as I played and she said something and I asked if I could make Itachi and her on there? Well it escalated to Matthew and then Sasuke, so then I daydreamed them all on a ship, and we had great fun planning out all different scenarios.

Before we begin, let us start with our first main characters. There are more to come, but these are our main main ones for now. 

First comes an alien called Aenar, a race of nearly pure white, light blue skinned aliens, with antennas and they are blind. Now, the girl that comes from Andorian, which is from where the Aenar live, is kind and sweet and cherishes children above all. Her skin is light blue, antennae long and tall, long blondish colored hair, and of course she is blind, but she has a quick wit and soft tones that can bring down a raging bull if need be. She could ‘see’ by using her antennae.

Her name is Samantha.

Our second character comes from a planet filled with ice and snow and fighting. Her heart is as cold as her skin, and hard as her long nails. She has long brunette hair, and pupiless eyes, and is harsh and blunt in her words. She speaks with a sharp tongue, but she fights just as easily with sharp barbed words as she does with her sharp spiked nails, just as easily with her blunt fists. It’s no wonder some call the aliens Living Ice, as they are cruel and sharp and cold.

Her name is Hail.

How these two became friends is a mystery, many rumors abound (“I heard Hail saved Sam from a group of xenophobes!” “Who are YOU listening to? It’s obvious Sam calmed the crazy Ice girl from some rage one day!”) but nonetheless, one day they weren’t and the next they were sitting at a table, calmly talking about the pros and cons of pears.

Theirs is a strange friendship.

Now…there came about a Vulcan one afternoon, during their Junior year, and Samantha fell for him, as he did her. He had pointed ears, sharp eyes, black hair always in a ponytail and he was also very tall. His name is Itachi.

Now…we begin…

Hail sighed, slamming her tray on the table, stopping Sam’s and Itachi’s…flirting? Is that flirting, staring into each other’s eyes? Whatever, she thinks, laying her head on the table. “I’m doomed. I swear I am.”

Their reactions were normal. Itachi lifted an eyebrow and Sam laughed uproariously. “Oh dear. This again, Hail?” Hail pouted, sipping a glass of cold- ice cold, thank you- water. “You NEVER believe me, why are we friends??”

They had this conversation once a week, whenever Hail forgot a paper or some homework. This week she was stressing over something in Anatomy. Samantha shook her head, grabbing up a few grapes and popping them in her mouth, offering the rest to Itachi. “Dear. We’re friends because we understand each other. And who else would let you eat their pecan pie like I do?”

Hail nodded. Samantha tended to eat the pie itself, but Hail loved the pecans so they split it by Hail picking the pecans and Sam eating the inners. Theirs…was a strange friendship.

This conversation went on, Hail bemoaning the fact that she hadn’t studied, Itachi shaking his head (“Why did you not study before? I think Samantha even reminded you.” “Oh hush you, I know where you live.” “….yes. Yes you do.”), and Sam still chuckling at her before eating pieces of banana.

It was during Senior year it all came crashing down.

You see, there is one other player who has not entered our story. His name is Sasuke, Itachi’s baby brother, the one he left on Vulcan. Itachi had calmly sat down with both Hail and Sam one afternoon in their dorm and explained that he had to go back, to see ‘to the situation’. He wouldn’t explain further.

Sam had a very sad look on her face, but calmly stated that if he needed to go then he should go, but that she would dearly miss him. Hail had to turn her head as the two had a sweet kiss goodbye, before saying, “We’ll see you again. No worries there.” Itachi nodded. It wasn’t a heartfelt goodbye, but that was the way the other alien did things. She wasn’t mushy and girly, but he also knew it hurt his friend and his…girlfriend? Bondmate? Hail wasn’t sure what they were, but they were in love. That’s what mattered.

A week later found Sam vomiting into the toilet while Hail scowled. “You need to go to the doctor. It’s been a week of puking.” Sam groaned. “YOU’RE a doctor…” Hail huffed, before nodding and grabbing her student tricorder. She had Samantha out of the bathroom onto one of the dorm beds, she hated the small bathroom, before examining her friend.

A moment later…the tricorder fell to the floor. Sam hummed confusedly, looking at Hail who had a strange expression. “So…that answers THAT question.” Sam huffed, chuckling a bit. “What question?”

“…you’re pregnant.”

Next thing they know they’re both laughing and crying…laughing because it’s so wonderful and Sam just absolutely loves babies, crying because Itachi’s gone, gone, gone and his baby is with his mate.

It’s so horrendously sad, they don’t mention the other thought: what would a half Vulcan, half Aenar baby look like, much less need? They were on shifty ground now, unsure of where they stand with this Halfling child, unwilling to put much thought and hope into the small being while anything could happen. But they still hope.

Sam goes to bed, dreaming of Vulcan and a baby with inky black hair and soft blue tinted skin, Hail dreams of absent parents, harsh mothers, and things unspoken of.

They graduate a month later, and Sam is Captain of the flagship USS Skyrunner, and Hail is her CMO for multiple reasons. At first, they didn’t want to put her on the ship, as a pregnant Captain, but while Sam’s words are meant to calm harsh tempers and foul mouthed men, Hail’s blunt words pull people’s heads out of where they shouldn’t be and smack a bit of sense into people. (Hail later promises to Sam that NO she did NOT actually smack someone…Sam never believes her) 

They hunt, mission by mission, for one that would lead them to Vulcan and to Itachi and the young brother he has. There are many close calls, many of which drive one or both to tears just from stress of it all. Sam has insane cravings that both disgust and delight Hail, an interesting combination yet Samantha laughs at her when she tells her. 

Some things happen here and there, sometimes it feels like it’s not worth it, but Sam, with gentle words and gentler expressions, manages to make them both calm down. Samantha always initiates the hugs, and after a few tense moments, Hail melts nearly into the hug, sighing out stress and nervousness, both of them do. It’s quiet for the first time on this ship. 

It’s not until Sam’s 8th month in pregnancy, a precarious month that has them both holding their breath just in case- just in case, that’s their motto now -, that the red planet shows up on their screens. Sam smiles, rubbing her extended belly, hoping her baby will wait until they meet with the father of her baby-Itachi, the Vulcan who is in love with an Aenar. Hail merely stares at the screen…yet feels a kindle of hope resting deep within her ribcage.


	2. Chapter 2: The Expectant Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, the long-awaited meeting, a few surprise guests, and one attempts to make an appearance but they're not a surprise!

On their first day, they did not find him. Neither on the second day, nor the third. It took around four days for them to find Itachi, and it was in a marketplace, where Hail was fanning herself against the hot suns of Vulcan and Sam held in her hands a soft parasol edged in lace, twirling it in idle boredom, as they gathered up the items for Plomeek soup. Samantha was ‘craving’ it, or in her words, “The baby wants some.” even after Hail explained the baby couldn’t really influence her cravings but either way.

 

Using her tricorder, Hail made sure whatever plant a Plomeek was wouldn’t make the Captain sick, like the strange red and black spices they had picked up a day before. It caused three of the Ensigns to sneeze for an hour and no one had seen Samantha until she had came from the bathroom looking pale, weak and shaky. The Ensign who had went to help the Captain claimed it was worse than any morning sickness she had seen in any expecting mother. Hail informed the Ensign it obviously was the spice that made everyone sick then proceeded to get rid of it.

 

At first, it was a call of Sam’s name. Then something sounded like hurried footsteps. Then before either of them knew, someone had wrapped a hand around Samantha’s shoulder, not a hug but definitely not a stranger’s touch. Sam looked like she was about to bolt away from this stranger, as most if not all Vulcans wouldn’t touch someone they didn’t know. But. They did know this stranger.

 

He was very familiar, from their days at the Academy. He was Itachi. Itachi had that same look all of the Vulcans had on, one of expressionless concentration, but Samantha could see he was very excited and happy to see her. His eyes slid down, and widened slightly at the sight of her ballooned belly. It...was a bit funny to see a shocked Vulcan. He kept staring, and Sam kept staring right back, and Hail was oddly reminded of their ‘eye flirting’. 

 

After a moment, finally in Hail’s opinion, it was very hot, Itachi blinked and asked, “What...what?” Hail laughed and Samantha covered her mouth to keep from laughing at the poor shell-shocked man. She slid her hand into his, and sighed. “First...we can’t tell the difference between Plomeek leaves and Cabbage leaves. Could you…?” 

 

That seemed to snap Itachi out of his trance, and quickly nodding, he showed them both which leaves were Plomeek and the better ones that weren’t wilted at all, and that no they would not be making anymore crew members ill, although he kept an eye on Samantha after they had revealed what the strange spice had done. After paying the man their credits, Itachi asked if they would like to accompany him back to his home and both had agreed. It was very hot outside. There was a twinge in Samantha’s mind, and a hot, weak feeling overcame her that she recognized as not her own, while a small kick thrummed under her ribs. She rubbed against the spot, humming something to soothe and calm the infant, assuring it that soon they’d be cool and relaxed by sending a cool but not too cold feeling to her unborn love.

 

Soon they were walking up a small slope, towards what looked like a compound of...very tall houses. They had to stop every now and again, as the baby would kick pretty harsh and Sam had to stand or sit for a moment, with Itachi hovering over her like a worried Father. But soon they were at the entrance of a sprawling house, decked in basic colors, nothing flashy or bright. Merely a dim yellow color that faded into its own element. Itachi opened the door, to his brother coming right down the stairs. They only knew they were brothers as this one looked like Itachi only in face. His hair was shorter than Itachi’s own ponytail and a bit lighter, making the hair seem as if blue. His skin was pale, which was always odd on Vulcans as they live on a desert planet. He was clothed in a soft looking deep blue robe, nearly the exact same as Itachi’s robe, except for the fact that it was a bit longer on the other Vulcan than on Itachi.

 

The house itself was immaculate. Not a speck of dust or dirt around, despite being built on a literal sand dune. Books stacked in a bookcase, which was rare on Earth. There was a door which led to a fairly big kitchen but looked as though they had just unpacked every appliance two seconds ago. Another door led to a study room, quiet and undisturbed. Stairs led upstairs to the family’s rooms. 

 

At this moment though, they weren’t really paying attention to that. The brother had a curious, confused look on his face as Samantha sunk, literally there was no sitting, she SUNK, onto a couch, sighing as she rubbed her belly. Hail slipped onto a strange chair that was half stool but had a back and armrests. Itachi hovered again over Sam, checking on her but not getting real close, as if afraid that if he touched her she would vanish into thin air.

 

Samantha sighed, moving a bit to get more comfy, before nodding slightly. “Well...I think I better explain.” She nodded at Itachi with a smile, “Nice to see you again Itachi...” before turning to the still on the stairs Sasuke, “I’ve heard much about you, Sasuke. It’s a pleasure to meet you.” Sasuke shuffled in place, and looked over at Itachi before looking back at the Captain who said, “I’m looking forward to getting to know you.”

 

Sasuke blinked. Blinked. Then blinked again before pointing at Sam. “W-Who are you? And...what’s wrong with your stomach?” Hail chuckled behind her hand, trying to keep quiet even though the thought to say ‘She swallowed a beach ball, can’t you tell?’ crossed her mind. Twice. But instead, she merely made a noise while Itachi introduced them. “This is Samantha, remember? I talked about her, she is my mate.”

 

Sasuke nodded slowly as if going over this information, maybe not quite sure about everything he was being told, before asking his second question again. Itachi...gave a blank look before turning to Sam who grinned. “Well...I’m pregnant.” Sasuke’s face was so hilarious, mouth open eyes wide, as was Itachi’s, that Hail laughed, doubling over. Sasuke glared at her, before demanding to know who she was as well. Itachi sighed, obviously he had remembered her as well. “This is Hail, my friend.” Sasuke’s eye twitched as if he came thiiiis close to asking how, but refrained. Hail found it very hilarious.

 

Sasuke turned back over to Samantha, and studied her intently. Had she been a lesser person, she would have flinched back from such a tense gaze, but she merely smiled back. Well. Until he asked, “Is she going to get any bigger?” It sent her into a fit of giggles, and Hail nearly fell off the stool thing. Sam stopped giggling enough to answer, “Just-Just a tad. Not very much.” while Itachi’s face looked like it was trying to imagine her with an even BIGGER belly, as did Sasuke’s.

 

After a moment of confused looks between the two Vulcan brothers, there came the sound of the front door opening and shutting. Sam tilted her head, wondering who it was, while Itachi shot his head around, knowing exactly who it was. Sasuke shrugged at Hail, who had shot him a confused look, just as an older Vulcan rounded the corner. He stopped in what seemed like shock, and Hail waved idly at him.

 

The man, an obvious relative of Itachi and Sasuke, had brown hair down to his ears. His eyes were nearly the same to Itachi’s, except that Itachi’s held emotion whereas this man’s eyes were emotionless, staring at the two ‘aliens’ in his home. He had odd flaps under his mouth, and dark eyes. After a moment he began to speak.

 

“Who...are you?” 

 

His voice was much different than Itachi’s and even Sasuke’s. Not pushing them out but certainly not welcoming. Hail sent a look to the Captain, with a look of ‘Who is THAT’. Sam shrugged, before turning slightly to him. “I’m Captain Samantha of the USS Skyrunner, sir. This is my CMO, Doctor Hail.” Hail nodded to him, watching him warily. “ We have been looking for Itachi since he...left.”

 

The man glanced at Itachi. Itachi’s eyes narrowed ever so slightly. “Father, this is my bondmate. I had to leave her for-” He cut off, glancing at Sasuke, who had sidled closer to Hail. It was as if he decided she was the best neutral point to stand near. She felt the distinct urge to pat him on the head, and inwardly grinned.

 

Itachi’s father straightened, eyes narrowing the same as Itachi’s. “Son, I had thought you put this foolishness behind you. Vulcans mate only with Vulcans.”

 

The man, whose name they both learn later is Fugaku Uchiha, and both Itachi and Sasuke’s father,’s eyes darted to the obviously pregnant Aenar, whose antennae darted around listening. Itachi moved slightly to the side, facing his father more while keeping Sam behind him. “I told you, Father, that I disagree with most of ‘our’...ideals. This being one of them.”

 

Fugaku’s hands clenched to his sides. He looked right angry, and Hail leaned forward in case it turned into what would amount to a Vulcan bloodshed. Not that fists would be used...she hoped.

 

“And what would the others say when they hear about this...halfling?”

 

Itachi seemed to almost glare at his father, and he took a slight step to him. “Do not speak of my child that way, Father. I have kept quiet in most things, things I should have spoke against long ago, but I will not have you insult my mate AND my child.”

 

Fugaku looked like he never expected anyone-least of all his son-to buck up so ferociously against him. As it were, Sasuke acted like he knew it was coming, but it still startled him a bit. He had known how Itachi disagreed with his father, and often, but he had never been a witness to these arguments, always asked to leave or his mother taking him to another room for a while.

 

It went on for a while, Fugaku bringing up where the baby would live and what about Sasuke? Would Itachi desert his family for a child he hadn’t even known he had? Itachi came back with saying of course he’d go with Sam and Hail, who backed him up by saying they had an opening for him on the ship of course. Itachi told Fugaku that he would do anything for his brother, even protect him from their own father if it had to come to it. Which, Itachi stated, it seemed it had. He would take Sasuke with him away from Vulcan, if Sasuke would be okay with it.

 

At that, they all turned to the person who hadn’t said anything yet. Fugaku had a very blank expression on his face, not showing an ounce of emotion in his voice, either. “Well Sasuke? What do you think?”

 

Sasuke was backed against the wall, figuratively. On one hand, he wanted to please his Father. He wanted to show that yes, he was fine staying back on Vulcan while his brother once again left them for maybe years at a time. But, Sasuke knew, he couldn’t say that aloud. On the other hand, he dearly wanted to go with Itachi. He was always a curious person, and he loved his brother, even though he wasn’t too...sure about this whole baby/mate issue. He hadn’t been with his brother long.

 

Right when Itachi came back, all he could do was maybe talk to Sasuke for a while, before arguing with their father once more. It continued, and somedays never stopped. Fugaku wanted this, Itachi was against it, what was best for him, Sasuke, and so on. This leaving thing? It would, at least, get Sasuke and Itachi away from their father, from the multiple arguments, and maybe they could have some brotherly time alone again. Like when Sasuke was younger and they could play Chess or when Itachi read him fantasy books even though everyone disapproved (not their mother, she loved them both too much). Of course Sasuke wanted to go, but…

 

Before Sasuke could say anything, Sam made an odd gasping noise, grasping the sides of the couch. Her eyes crossed for a moment before she let out a breath, panting slightly. In her mind she felt an approaching panic of her tiny baby. It kicked, as if furious with the squeezing its home was doing to its body. She doubled over, holding the sides of her belly, as Hail got up and all three Vulcans looked over, wondering what was happening.

 

Hail had out her tricorder, muttering ‘stress’ and ‘a little early’ under her breath. After a moment of not-quite-anxious waiting, while Hail helped Sam up from her sunk-in state on the couch, Itachi snapped out of it and stepped forward.

“Sam? Is there something wrong?”

 

Hail threw her Comm at him, saying “Tell the Chief of Engineering to transport us to Med bay!” Itachi caught it, blinking almost confusedly at it. “...may I ask why?”

 

Both women snapped, “Birth is like NOW, ITACHI!” as Sam clenched her fists, breathing steadily against the slight pain the first contraction caused. Itachi fumbled with the Comm, possibly shocked, while Sasuke looked on, both parts amusement and a pinch of fear.

 

Finally Itachi managed to contact the Chief, and the man politely asked them to step outside the house, as it was near impossible to transport them from there. Itachi agreed, and gave the Comm back to Hail, and went to pick Sam up. She chuckled slightly, having gotten over the first burst of pain. “Itachi dear? What are you doing?”

 

Itachi pulled her up into his arms, bridal style, before nodding decisively. “Carrying you.” Hail shrugged. “Just stay near, so I can keep a tab on her alright?” Itachi nodded quickly, holding Sam closed as she grinned slightly.

Itachi started out the door, Hail already having made it out to stay in front, keeping the tricorder out, when Itachi turned to the living room with his father and brother still inside. He adjusted his hold on Sam, to keep her more comfortable, before asking, “Sasuke? Would you like to come up to the ship with us?”

 

Sasuke thought about it, nodding after a moment. He could talk to Itachi privately then, instead of getting in the middle of an argument, and he could see a ship! He always loved ships, even at a young age, asking his brother if he could go up to the ships one day, and trace the stars with a crew of his own. 

 

Sasuke nodded. “Yes, please? If I can?” He crossed the room, not looking at his father, quickly standing near his brother in the doorway.

Itachi smiled at his brother, before turning to his father with a blank look. “Father? Would you like to accompany us?”

 

For a moment, a small moment, it seemed like Fugaku actually considered it. But then he turned, seeming to go to another room. “I am not needed, as you have a healer on hand for any and all emergencies. I am quite sure they have this in hand.” He turned and threw up a Ta’al. “Live long and prosper, Itachi.”

 

With that, he left the room, and his sons.

 

Itachi nodded, feeling a small twinge of regret for the way things had turned between the family, and gently guided both his brother and the woman in his arms through the doorway.

 

Soon, they stood in a loose circle, Itachi holding Sam and Sasuke standing very close to Itachi as Hail told the Chief they were ready. They were transported quickly to the Med bay. As Hail told the other nurses what to bring out, Itachi laid Sam out on the bed, and Sasuke...stood a bit nervously to the side.

 

Soon Hail came over to check on their Captain’s vitals, while Sam talked with Itachi. He stood next to the bed as she started changing out of her clothes, much to poor Sasuke’s embarrassment. He looked away as she situated herself under a blanket. Sasuke occupied himself by paying attention to what a nurse was doing.

 

Sam tugged Itachi closer. “Itachi dear, go and talk to your brother. He needs you.” Itachi looked about as shocked as a Vulcan could, which in this case, was pretty shocked. “But my Sam, are you sure? You are about to give birth.”

 

Sam chuckled, moving a bit to get comfy on the ‘birthing’ bed. It was comfy and fluffy, and felt very nice in the slight cold of the med bay. “I’m very sure, dear. He needs to talk to you very badly, by the looks of it. I think it would be good for both of you to discuss...leaving.” She nodded slightly over to where Sasuke was. “I will call you when I need you, I promise.” She reached out for Itachi’s hand, who took it in one hand, and the other went up to stroke her antennae. She sighed happily as he did the same. “You will not miss this, Itachi. I swear.”

 

After a moment, he nodded, and with a small squeeze of his hand to hers, he let go and went to his brother, asking him if he would like to go and talk. Hail pointed over to her office, not taking her eyes off the screen of the tricorder. “My office. It’s pretty soundproof. It’s gotta be, you know? Off you go.” She shooed them with one hand, and went to Sam to start asking questions about how she felt and her general pain. Hail had seen the clenched fist in the blanket, the start of another contraction, and she rolled her eyes. “He’s off to talk to his brother, now on a scale of 1-10…?” Itachi and Sasuke had started already walking to the now unlocked office, so they could talk about Sasuke’s future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY. We must put, uh, Author’s notes :D And say HI and stuffs.
> 
>  
> 
> Hail: HIII People reading our story!
> 
> Sam: Hi all! It is nice to meet you all!
> 
> Hail: Sooo we know what the baby is >3 So. But! Um. You can comment and like, vote what you think it is :D Cuz. Voting is fuuuun.
> 
> Sam: I adore my baby!
> 
> Hail: Everyone adores your baby, dear ^^ Hm. What else to saaay...Idk :/ They can help decide if Fugaku is bad guy or secretly sad dad Q_Q
> 
> Sam: Oh yes, that is complicated. No-one is ‘bad’. They just act in ways because of things that have happened to them. I am sure if we met Fugaku’s parents, we would see similar behaviour, if not worse since Fugaku is helped by Mikoto a lot.
> 
> Hail: Mikoto is awesome mom. In. Our story. Our canon :D OH. We should. Say what other Naruto characters are going to be on! I just stuck Itachi and Sasuke @_@
> 
> Sam: Yes! We are not fully decided, but we certainly have ideas, for both Naruto characters and Star Trek characters!
> 
> Hail: Wonderfully wonderful ideas. Of wonder. :D Hm. I think. That’s iiiit? 
> 
> Sam: Well I would like to add, I love you all (especially Hail! <3) and I wish you all a very Merry Christmas (or whichever holiday you celebrate, or winter solstice) and a Happy New Year! ^_^
> 
> Hail: XD Hahah Love them all! (love Sam tooo!!!) I hope everyone has a safe holidays/winter months! It’s cold guys. Unless you’re in Texas. Or Florida. DYING OF HEAT. SO. Merry Anything and...kiss someone on New Years >3  
> Sam: We will see you soon, all! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment, kudos, fave, what have you! Just show some love to our characters :3 And. Peace!


End file.
